


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Steve wanted to leave her office, and ask her what she thought about it later. Instead, he just stood there silently. Watching Darcy stare at the photograph in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

Steve was nervous. He knew there was no reason that he should be. He knew that Darcy loved him, that she saw the real him. Steve Rogers, not Captain America. Still, he worried about her reaction. Darcy hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

Part of Steve wanted to leave her office, and ask her what she thought about it later. Instead, he just stood there silently. Watching Darcy stare at the photograph in her hands.  Her right hand cupping his cheek, and drawing small circles with her thumb.  That small comforting gesture grounded him, anchoring him into place.

They had known each other for six months, and have been dating for two.  Steve wanted to give her a ‘just because I love you’ gift.  Jane had told him that, Darcy had been looking for this photograph.  This was the first time that, she was seeing what he really looked like.  A side view of him taken when he was at boot camp, before the serum.

"Was there something wrong with the water during the 1940's?" Darcy asked, finally looking at him. And, Steve let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "What woman in her right mind wouldn't want you?  You’re sweet, tough, handsome and a complete Gentleman."

"Dames wanted tall and muscles." Steve explained. "Not small and scrawny."

"I love it when you talk 40's." Darcy replied, making him smile. "Most women in this century would prefer small scrawny gentlemen, over tall muscular assholes."

"So, this is what my guy looks like.  Same face, same heart.”  Removing her hand from his cheek and placing it over his heart, his right hand covering hers.  “Being tall and cut is just a bonus.”

You know I really wanted this.  But, the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers kept kicking me out. And, dancing monkeys with Captain America’s shield invaded my computer screen.” 

 "I know,“ Steve said amused, knowing that Peggy must’ve had something to do with that.  She had caught him drawing himself as that.  “Jane told me all about it.”

“It’s a copy, right?”  She asked.  “I don’t want to take the original from you.” Steve just smiled and nodded. 

 "So, is this the reason why you wearing your uniform?" Darcy continued, making room on her desk for the picture frame. 

“Is it suppose to be a before and after picture.  Or, did you want to know which version of you I preferred?"  Steve knew she wasn’t accusing him, just wondering.

"No,” He replied. “I planned on giving it to you today.  Was on my way to your office when, I got the call to assemble.”

"Just so you know Cap," It was a little hard to think of him as Steve, when he was wearing his uniform.  But, Darcy had accepted and loved that, Captain America was part of who he was.  Who he was always meant to be, with or without the serum.  "I'm in love with Steve Rogers, no matter what he looks like."

"He knows without a doubt." Steve said smiling, pulling her close and Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. "And, gave me permission to kiss you anyway."

"I love you, Steve." Darcy said, against his lips in-between kisses.

"Love you back, Darce." The sound of Steve's cell phone ringing ruining the moment.

"Stay safe."  She ordered, as they reluctantly let go of each other. 

"See you in a few days."  He placed a kiss on top of her right hand.  Not letting go, until their fingers tips we're no longer touching.

Three days later, Steve hears about the latest rumor spreading through all media and social networks.  Apparently, Darcy was cheating or had left him for a scrawny look-a-like.  Steve’s protective side took over, with the need to save his girl’s reputation.  And, Darcy lets him. 

He gives an interview, explaining that the picture was of him as a teenager.  Whether people believe the rumor or not, Darcy never stops referring to the photograph as ‘Her guy’ to anyone who asks.  And, Steve couldn’t be happier.


End file.
